The Truth of Their Hearts
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Ketika apa yang selalu mereka kira tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pairing ShinShi. Read & Review please :)


**Fanfic ini isinya pairing ShinShi. Buat yang nggak mendukung ShinShi, no offense, OK? Peace :)**

 **Read and Review, please!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah ciptaan Aoyama Gosho dan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk fanfic saya.

 **THE TRUTH OF THEIR HEARTS**

 ** _Part 1. Angel's Resolution_**

Ran Mouri tampak gembira belakangan ini. Ia lebih bersemangat dan lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Ia juga lebih jarang mengeluhkan kelakuan ayahnya yang gemar main mahjong dan minum-minum sampai mabuk berat. Suasana hatinya yang sangat baik bukan tanpa sebab. Sebagai sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil, Sonoko Suzuki tahu betul alasannya.

Shinichi Kudo sudah pulang.

Detektif SMA teman masa kecil Ran telah kembali ke Beika dua minggu lalu dan kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Jika melihat dari durasi lamanya Shinichi tinggal hingga saat ini dan tidak tiba-tiba pergi, Sonoko yakin detektif muda itu benar-benar telah pulang. Ia juga yakin Ran berpikir demikian. Itulah alasan mengapa Ran selalu tampak gembira akhir-akhir ini.

Ran menyukai Shinichi.

Sonoko sudah lama tahu hal ini. Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia adalah sahabat baik Ran. Sonoko selalu mendukung perasaan Ran terhadap Shinichi dan selalu menyemangatinya untuk bersabar menunggu detektif itu kembali. Karena itu Sonoko senang sekali saat Ran mengatakan bahwa Shinichi menyatakan perasaan suka pada gadis itu di London.

Sekarang, pujaan hati Ran telah kembali, benar-benar kembali. Tak aneh bagi Sonoko jika Ran begitu gembira dengan kabar baik ini. Sonoko pun turut merasa senang. Walaupun demikian, semakin lama waktu berlalu, Sonoko semakin bertanya-tanya. Ran dan Shinichi kini telah bertemu kembali, namun tak ada tanda-tanda perubahan hubungan di antara mereka. Hubungan mereka masih sebatas teman baik yang saling mengenal sejak kecil, padahal Sonoko selalu berpikir hubungan mereka seharusnya sudah berkembang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukankah mereka berdua saling menyukai? Karena itu Sonoko tak habis pikir mengapa hubungan mereka tidak berubah.

"Ran, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sonoko suatu hari dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Saat itu Shinichi ada latihan sepak bola sehingga tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka.

"Aku dengan Shinichi maksudmu?" Ran balas bertanya. Sonoko mengangguk.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa, Sonoko?"

"Kalian belum jadian?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Ran memerah. "Sonoko!"

"Aku serius, Ran! Bukankah kalian saling menyukai? Harusnya kalian sudah jadian sekarang. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Kudo kembali."

Ran terdiam memandang sahabatnya untuk sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Benar juga, ya? Aku juga tak tahu kenapa kami masih sebatas teman."

"Ran, aku tahu kalau kau pasti sudah lama memikirkan hal ini," kata Sonoko. "Apa yang jadi masalah bagi kalian berdua? Ceritakan padaku, Ran."

Akhirnya, kedua remaja itu mampir ke sebuah kafe untuk bicara sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di sana, Ran menceritakan semua yang ia anggap masalah kepada Sonoko.

"Shinichi tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit kejadian di London," kata Ran. "Dia tidak pernah menyinggung perasaanku terhadapnya. Dia selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku hanya teman baiknya."

"Yang benar?!" Sonoko tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ran mengangguk sedih dan hal itu membuat Sonoko mau tak mau jadi percaya.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tak kau ungkit saja masalah itu di depannya? Kupikir dengan begitu hubungan kalian akan lebih jelas."

"Kalau kulakukan itu, sama saja dengan aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi, kan? Sama saja dengan aku memintanya jadi pacarku. Aku takut jika aku melakukan itu, Shinichi akan menjauh dariku."

"Kenapa dia harus menjauh darimu?" Sonoko tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata sahabatnya. "Kalian saling menyukai. Dia juga menyukaimu, Ran. Kau harus percaya itu jika dia memang menyatakan perasaannya padamu di London."

Ran masih tampak tidak nyaman. "Sonoko, sikapnya seolah-olah seperti isyarat bahwa dia akan pergi. Bagaimana jika dia akan pergi lagi jika aku utarakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Kenapa dia harus pergi lagi, Ran? Sudah hampir dua bulan dia berada di sini."

"Bagaimana jika dia justru akan pergi lebih cepat jika kukatakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Makanya, kenapa juga dia harus pergi kalau kau mengutarakan perasaanmu?"

"Untuk melindungiku, Sonoko. Melindungi keluargaku. Melindungi orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Alasan yang sama yang menyebabkan dia harus pergi lama tanpa bisa memberitahu kita kemana dia pergi dan apa yang dia lakukan selama itu."

"Kalau begitu, artinya dia pun menyukaimu, Ran."

"Tapi itu mungkin juga berarti dia akan pergi lagi, Sonoko. Pergi lagi dan mungkin takkan kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia tak kembali lagi?"

Sonoko terdiam. Sekarang ia benar-benar telah memahami masalah Ran. Keduanya tidak bicara untuk beberapa saat, hanya menyeruput minuman mereka sedikit-sedikit. Sonoko tak mengira masalah sahabatnya akan sepelik ini karena jatuh cinta pada seorang detektif.

"Ran, kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan kembali. Walaupun butuh waktu untuk itu, dia akan kembali," kata Sonoko akhirnya. "Lihat aku, Ran. Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggu Makoto- _san_ dan Makoto- _san_ pun menunggu waktunya untuk kembali bersamaku. Kau dan Shinichi bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Ran memandang Sonoko, lalu perlahan-lahan senyum manisnya mengembang.

"Karena itu Ran, lebih baik kau katakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Kau harus memastikan hubungan kalian."

Ran mengangguk. Ia tahu kata-kata Sonoko ada benarnya. Ia sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti saran sahabatnya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Shinichi.

* * *

 ** _Part 2. Holmes' Decision_**

Shinichi Kudo merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan dan melelahkan baginya. Semua ini karena Ran tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya tadi siang di atap sekolah. Gadis itu benar-benar menyukainya. Perasaan Ran belum berubah sampai sekarang dan hal ini membuatnya lelah. Benar, ia lelah karena harus merasa bersalah pada Ran. Ia lelah karena pada akhirnya, ia harus menolak perasaan itu. Ia lelah pada dirinya sendiri yang keras kepala sehingga ia harus menolak cinta pertamanya.

"Maaf, Ran..." gumam Shinichi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak punya jawaban lain yang lebih baik karena jika ia menerima perasaan Ran, itu artinya ia membohongi gadis itu. Membohonginya _lagi_. Ia tak bisa menerima Ran karena perasaannya telah berubah. Ran yang sekarang hanya teman baiknya sejak kecil, sementara orang yang menjadi Irene-nya adalah gadis lain yang keberadaannya sekarang sudah tak jelas dimana.

"Miyano..." Tanpa sadar Shinichi menggumamkan nama orang itu, orang yang berhasil membuatnya menolak Ran. Kalau saja hatinya tidak berpaling pada gadis itu, hari ini ia tidak perlu membuat Ran patah hati. Hari ini ia tidak akan merasa kacau seperti sekarang.

Shiho Miyano dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu Shinichi terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, hanya meninggalkan surat di meja makan di rumah Profesor Agasa. Gadis itu hanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan berjalan-jalan dan menikmati hidup sebagai Shiho Miyano yang benar-benar bebas dari bayang-bayang organisasi hitam. Gadis itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan entah kapan akan kembali. Ia sama sekali tak akan menyangka bahwa kepergiannya membuat hati Shinichi terluka. Ia sama sekali takkan mengira bahwa kepergiannya benar-benar membuat Shinichi menyadari siapa sebenarnya gadis yang disukainya. Shiho Miyano benar-benar seperti Irene Adler, datang dan pergi sesuka hati, meninggalkan Sherlock Holmes tenggelam dalam beribu kasus namun tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Shinichi ingin mencarinya, namun akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dan sekolah. Shiho hanya akan lari lebih jauh jika ia mengejarnya, jadi ia putuskan untuk memberi waktu bagi diri mereka masing-masing sebelum bertemu kembali.

Shinichi benci menunggu. Bagaimana jika selama ia menunggu, pria lain mendekati Shiho? Bagaimana jika selama ia menunggu, Shiho menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain? Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu membuat Shinichi geram dan ingin segera bertemu Shiho, namun gadis itu pergi tanpa jejak. Akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Shiho, sementara orang tuanya menginginkan ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan ia tahu ia memang harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

 _Tinggal sebentar lagi,_ batin Shinichi, _sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Setelah itu, aku akan mencari Miyano._

Shinichi Kudo sekarang adalah murid kelas 3 SMA. Setahun lagi ia sekolah, setelah itu ia bisa mencari Irene-nya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bertemu dengan Shiho Miyano.

* * *

 ** _Part 3. Graduation_**

Shinichi tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia lulus SMA. Ia dan teman-teman seangkatannya baru saja selesai melaksanakan upacara kelulusan. Sekarang mereka sibuk berbagi tanda tangan di buku tahunan dan berfoto bersama. Shinichi tersenyum menyaksikan semua itu. Betapa menyenangkannya jika Shiho juga bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Shinichi!"

Ran memanggilnya dan menyodorkan buku tahunan. Melihat itu, Shinichi langsung paham bahwa Ran meminta tanda tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera membubuhkan tanda tangan di buku tahunan Ran, lalu sebagai gantinya, ia juga meminta tanda tangan Ran. Setelah bertukar tanda tangan, keduanya berfoto bersama menggunakan ponsel Ran.

"Waah, aku akan merindukan hari ini," kata Ran seusai berfoto.

"Aku juga. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman seangkatan dan lulus bersama-sama walaupun ada sedihnya juga harus meninggalkan bangku SMA," kata Shinichi.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kuliah?" tanya Ran.

"Rencananya begitu, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan langsung kuliah."

"Hee? Maksudmu, kau ingin libur setahun sebelum mulai kuliah?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana denganmu, Ran?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah di jurusan hukum. Aku ingin jadi pengacara seperti ibuku," jawab Ran. "Omong-omong, memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Shinichi?"

"Mencari seseorang," balas Shinichi singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang sangat penting untukku."

Ran tiba-tiba saja seperti tahu jawabannya. "Gadis yang kau sukai?"

Shinichi mengangguk. Melihat itu, Ran merasa sesak walaupun sudah lama ia menyerah mendapatkan hati Shinichi. Sepertinya ia belum benar-benar melupakan detektif itu. Meskipun demikian, Ran berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin di depan Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau harus mencarinya? Tidakkah dia akan kembali?" tanya Ran.

"Aku tak tahu dia akan kembali atau tidak, makanya aku harus mencarinya."

"Kalau dia menyukaimu, bukankah seharusnya dia kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan dia akan kembali walaupun dia menyukaiku. Orang itu tidak tahu perasaanku, Ran."

"Kau belum memberitahu perasaanmu? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai dia benar-benar hilang dari jangkauanku. Dia pergi begitu saja, tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu siapa pun kemana dia pergi. Gara-gara kelakuannya itu, aku bisa menyadari perasaanku. Gara-gara itu juga, aku benar-benar harus bersabar menunggu saat ini."

Ran memandang Shinichi yang sedang menatap langit. Ekspresi detektif itu tampak dalam seperti orang yang benar-benar merindukan sesuatu atau seseorang. Ia tampak sedih, namun sorot matanya memancarkan harapan dan kerinduan. Kali ini Ran tahu dirinya harus benar-benar merelakan Shinichi. Ia tak bisa menang dari gadis yang disukai lelaki itu.

"Hei, Shinichi, siapa gadis itu? Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Shinichi agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ran. Sebelum ini, Ran sama sekali tak pernah menanyakan siapa orang yang disukainya.

"Dia adalah seorang ilmuwan dan rekan kerjaku. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Rekan kerjamu selama kau terlibat kasus rumit itu? Aku benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannya? Siapa namanya?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Dia adalah orang yang dulu kau kenal sebagai Hairi."

"Hairi? Ah, Hairi- _san_?" Kedua mata Ran terbelalak karena terkejut. "Bukankah dia adalah klienmu?"

"Saat itu dia harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya karena dia sedang dikejar-kejar penjahat. Sebenarnya dia adalah rekan kerjaku. Lalu, namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Shiho Miyano."

Ran mengangguk-angguk. Shinichi jatuh cinta pada ilmuwan cantik seperti Hairi alias Shiho. Shiho telah membantu Shinichi selama detektif itu terlibat kasus rumit yang membuatnya harus sembunyi. Entah mengapa, Ran merasa dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Shiho karena Shiho bisa membantu Shinichi mengatasi kasus, sementara ia tidak. Shiho tidak perlu menunggu Shinichi karena ia bisa membantunya, sementara Ran tahu ia hanya bisa menunggu. Ia memang telah kalah. Tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum.

"Kau harus menemukannya, Shinichi. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal," kata Ran.

"Aku akan menemukannya. Aku harus," balas Shinichi. " _Thanks_ , Ran."

Ran tersenyum. Sekarang ia yakin dirinya bisa sepenuhnya melupakan perasaannya terhadap Shinichi. Ia juga yakin Shinichi dan Shiho akan bahagia, dan suatu saat nanti dirinya sendiri juga akan bahagia.

* * *

 ** _Part 4. The Woman Stops Hiding_**

Musim dingin di bulan Januari. Seorang gadis remaja yang beranjak menjadi seorang wanita berwajah campuran Asia-Eropa tengah berjalan di antara kerumunan orang dan butir-butir salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Saat itu hari sudah malam, namun banyak kendaraan dan orang-orang masih terlihat berlalu-lalang di setiap sudut matanya, meramaikan kehidupan malam di kota London. Kota tempat tinggal Sherlock Holmes itu tak pernah mati, selalu saja ada kehidupan di setiap waktu.

Gadis itu adalah Shiho Miyano, seorang ilmuwan. Saat ini ia berada di London untuk berlibur. Shiho sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan obat yang terkenal di Eropa dan selama satu tahun ini, ia bolak-balik keliling Eropa karena pekerjaannya. Jenuh dengan perjalanan pekerjaan, Shiho memutuskan cuti selama seminggu. Karena itu, di sinilah ia sekarang, di London untuk berlibur.

Shiho memandang menara Big Ben yang memesona di malam hari dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Kota ini mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang orang Inggris dan pada temannya yang penggemar Sherlock Holmes. Temannya yang bernama Shinichi Kudo. Mengingat Shinichi membuat Shiho teringat pada Ran Mouri, gadis yang selama ini disukai Shinichi. Di kota ini Shinichi menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran, itu yang Shiho dengar. Dulu, kabar itu sempat menusuk hatinya, namun saat ini ia sudah bisa menerimanya. Ia menyukai Shinichi, namun Shinichi menyukai Ran. Ia tak mungkin memaksakan diri untuk terus-terusan berada di samping pria yang tidak mencintainya.

 _Well, seharusnya dia dan pacarnya sudah bahagia sekarang_ , batin Shiho.

Shiho meninggalkan Jepang karena ia ingin Shinichi dan Ran bahagia. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan terus-menerus menjadi rekan kerja Shinichi. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shinichi. Mereka bukan rekan kerja lagi. Sekarang mereka hanya orang yang saling kenal dan bekerja sama di masa lalu. Shiho tidak berniat bertemu lagi dengan detektif itu. Itu sebabnya ia tak mengatakan kemana ia pergi. Itu sebabnya ia pergi diam-diam.

Sudah setahun lebih berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Jepang. Shiho yakin Shinichi sudah terbiasa tanpa kehadirannya walaupun mungkin lelaki itu marah saat menyadari ia pergi diam-diam. Shiho yakin Shinichi dan Ran lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya.

Shiho melangkahkan kakinya menuju hotel tempat ia menginap. Hotel itu tak jauh dari Big Ben. Sesampainya di sana, di kejauhan Shiho melihat mobil-mobil polisi. Penasaran mengapa polisi bisa berada di lokasi sekitar Big Ben, Shiho mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk hotel. Ia berjalan ke tempat mobil-mobil polisi itu berada dan bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar sana mengenai apa yang terjadi. Rupanya ada kasus pembunuhan di ruang tertutup di parkiran restoran tak jauh dari Big Ben. Korban ditemukan tewas dalam mobil yang terkunci. Kasus itu baru saja selesai dipecahkan. Pelakunya sudah diketahui dan akan segera dibawa ke kantor polisi.

"Pemuda Jepang tadi hebat sekali, ya! Dia bisa memecahkan kasus dengan cepat."

"Beruntung dia ada di restoran yang sama. Para polisi itu benar-benar terbantu."

Shiho tertegun mendengar percakapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka menyebutkan bahwa ada pemuda dari Jepang yang membantu polisi memecahkan kasus. Shiho merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mulai khawatir Shinichi ada di sini. Jika bukan Shinichi, maka mungkin saja Heiji Hattori atau Saguru Hakuba. Shiho juga tidak ingin bertemu mereka berdua karena keduanya mengenal Shinichi.

Shiho memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke hotel. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat yang mungkin akan mempertemukannya dengan para detektif muda asal Jepang itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah cepat-cepat menuju hotel, berharap pemuda Jepang itu takkan menyadari kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba Shiho mendengar suara orang-orang di belakangnya protes seolah-olah ada yang mengganggu jalan mereka. Shiho berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara itu dan memilih fokus kembali ke hotel. Ia berbaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya, berharap dengan cara ini ia bisa lebih aman dari kemungkinan terlihat oleh orang-orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Walaupun begitu, strateginya tidak berjalan lancar karena ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"SHIHO MIYANO!"

Shiho berhenti. Ia ingin berlari, pergi secepat mungkin, namun kedua kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Suara itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Suara itu membuat hatinya bergetar. Shiho berbalik dengan napas tertahan, kemudian ia melihat sosok yang tidak ingin ia lihat tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Shinichi Kudo.

Shiho hanya bisa berdiri mematung memandang Shinichi yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Ia tak bisa bergerak walaupun ingin, seolah-olah tubuhnya terikat. Ia hanya berdiri hingga Shinichi benar-benar berada di depannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Miyano, kau...!" Shinichi tampak kesal. Suaranya membuat Shiho menemukan kembali tenaganya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kudo- _kun_."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Setelah menghilang selama lebih dari setahun, hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?!"

"Aku sudah pamit lewat surat. Aku ingat aku juga meminta agar kalian tak usah mencemaskanku atau mencariku lewat surat itu. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak akan mencemaskanmu atau mencarimu?" seru Shinichi. "Aku mencemaskanmu. Profesor mencemaskanmu. Aku mencarimu, Miyano!"

Shiho merasa tenaganya mulai melemah lagi. Pria di depannya ini bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Suaranya bisa saja bergetar, namun sekuat tenaga Shiho mencoba bicara senormal mungkin dengan _poker face_ -nya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Ran- _san_ yang sudah lama menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa Ran sekarang?" Shinichi benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena kau menyukainya, kan? Dia juga menyukaimu. Kenapa kau harus buang-buang waktu untuk mencariku?" balas Shiho dingin. "Sudahlah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi urusan kita sudah selesai. Kita bukan rekan kerja lagi, jadi kuharap kau bersedia untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku ataupun keputusanku. Selamat malam, Kudo- _kun_."

Shiho berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba saja Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau selalu menjadi urusanku bahkan sekalipun kita bukan rekan kerja lagi," kata Shinichi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Napasnya yang hangat menggelitik leher Shiho. Shiho tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Shinichi sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kudo- _kun_!"

"Aku sudah mencarimu selama setengah tahun, jadi aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Shiho berontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil bebas dan hendak berlari kabur, Shinichi berhasil menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shiho sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kudo- _kun_ , apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Kembalilah ke Jepang, Shiho. Pulanglah ke Jepang bersamaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lebih lama," kata Shinichi. Shiho terperangah. Baru saja Shinichi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama marga. Shiho tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ia berontak lagi, namun Shinichi terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Kudo- _kun_ , ada apa denganmu?" kata Shiho lirih setelah akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Shinichi memeluknya. Shinichi tidak segera menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, detektif muda itu menyentuh pipi Shiho, lalu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, membuat Shiho terkejut.

"Ku-Kudo- _kun_...?"

Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Shiho ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari Shinichi, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Shiho hanya bisa memandang wajah detektif itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia bingung, senang, sekaligus cemas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho..."

Shiho terperangah lagi. Setelah entah untuk berapa lama mereka hanya berdiri diam, Shinichi memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka dengan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak pernah Shiho bayangkan akan terucap untuknya. Ia baru saja mendengar Shinichi Kudo menyatakan perasaan padanya. Shinichi Kudo menyukai Shiho Miyano, bukan Ran Mouri. Shiho merasa lemas sekarang, terlalu takut untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, kan?" lirih Shiho.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bermimpi," balas Shinichi.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Ran- _san_?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang aku sadar kalau ternyata aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

Shinichi mengangguk sembari memandang Shiho dengan tatapan yang dalam, seolah-olah ia sangat merindukan Shiho, seolah-olah ia sudah menahan rasa sakit dalam waktu lama untuk bisa melihat Shiho. "Shiho, kembalilah ke Jepang. Kumohon."

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Shinichi kembali mengangguk, tidak melepaskan Shiho dari pelukannya.

Shiho memandang wajah Shinichi untuk beberapa saat, mencari-cari tanda bahwa Shinichi hanya bercanda, namun ilmuwan itu tidak menemukannya. Shinichi serius, kini Shiho yakin hal itu. Tanpa sadar, ia tertawa kecil.

"Tak kusangka perlu cara seekstrem ini untuk membuatmu menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai, Kudo- _kun_ ," sindir Shiho dengan seringai mengejeknya, sukses membuat ekspresi Shinichi berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu mengejekku."

"Aku benar-benar takjub kau sepayah ini soal wanita."

"Oi, oi, aku kemari bukan untuk mendengar ejekanmu, Shiho!"

"Tentu saja. Kau kemari untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan memohon padaku agar aku kembali ke Jepang, tapi sebelum itu kau _marah-marah_ padaku. Hebat." Shiho memutar kedua bola matanya, membuat Shinichi akhirnya mendesah, mengakui kekalahannya.

"Terserah, deh," kata Shinichi yang telah menyerah. "Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Jepang, kan?"

"Hmm... Bagaimana, ya?" Shiho berpura-pura sedang memikirkan permintaan Shinichi. "Entahlah, Kudo- _kun_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Oh..." Shinichi tampak kecewa. "Begitu? Sepertinya aku terlalu optimis mengira kau akan kembali jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Kelihatannya aku sudah terlambat, ya?"

Shinichi tersenyum pahit. Shiho yang melihatnya jadi bingung harus merasa geli atau sedih. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Shinichi harus sebodoh ini jika menyangkut perasaan, padahal jika menyangkut kasus, lelaki itu begitu brilian. Akhirnya Shiho mendesah.

"Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau katakan, Kudo- _kun_ ," kata Shiho. "Kenapa kau bisa menjadi sepesimis ini hanya karena aku tidak mengatakan akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Eh?"

Sekarang Shiho benar-benar ingin menjitak detektif muda yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku bahkan belum menjawab perasaanmu, bodoh."

Kedua mata Shinichi terbelalak seolah-olah ia baru menyadari bahwa Shiho memang belum memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

"Jadi... jawabanmu...?"

Shiho tersenyum geli. Ia memeluk Shinichi sebagai jawaban. "Kau memang payah soal wanita, Shinichi."

Shiho tak bisa melihat wajah Shinichi, namun dari ketegangan tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu, Shiho bisa tahu kalau Shinichi tak menyangka dirinya akan dipeluk dan dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya oleh mantan ilmuwan organisasi hitam itu. Shiho bisa merasakan ketegangan tubuh Shinichi berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kemudian, lelaki itu membalas pelukan Shiho.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Shiho?" gumamnya.

"Sejak kita masih dalam tubuh anak-anak," jawab Shiho yang masih berada dalam pelukan Shinichi. Jawabannya membuat Shinichi tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku memang payah soal perasaan wanita."

"Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar," balas Shiho. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati kehangatan pelukan Shinichi. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling bertatapan dengan Shinichi menggenggam kedua tangan Shiho.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

Shiho menggeleng. "Aku punya pekerjaan, jadi aku tak bisa kembali ke Jepang untuk saat ini."

Shinichi lagi-lagi tampak kecewa. "Benar-benar tidak bisa?"

"Ya," Shiho mengangguk, "tapi setidaknya kau dan aku bisa saling berhubungan mulai sekarang, jadi kau tak perlu kecewa, _Tantei-san_."

Shinichi tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata Shiho. "Kau benar. Setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi mulai sekarang." Ia menarik Shiho ke pelukannya lagi. "Terima kasih, Shiho. Dan, maaf karena aku tidak menyadari perasaan kita berdua lebih awal."

"Tidak masalah, Shin," balas Shiho. Kemudian, Shinichi melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang Shiho.

"Kau punya acara setelah ini?" tanyanya.

Shiho menggeleng. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," balas detektif itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Keberatan untuk minum kopi denganku? _My treat_."

Shiho tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Dan mendengarkan drama pembunuhan dengan kau sebagai tokoh utamanya? _I would love to_."

Shinichi tertawa. "Kau benar-benar mengenalku, Shiho." Ia menggenggam salah satu tangan Shiho, siap menariknya menuju tempat kencan pertama mereka. Shiho tersenyum membalas tawanya, lalu bersama-sama mereka menembus rintik-rintik salju dan belaian angin musim dingin menuju kafe terdekat untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat.

* * *

 **Note: Hairi adalah nama samaran Shiho di DC live action movie 2.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
